Witches of the Elements Book 5: Lightning
by Darkerangel
Summary: Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"
1. Episode 64: Lighting Storm

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 64: Lighting Storm**

Travis Ka'Harris stood outside on the roof of the Magick Store. He stared at the fuzzy sky, watching the clouds morph into grey giants. You could feel the vibration from loud booms on the roof coming from the thunder. After that, huge bolts of lightning slithered their way down from the sky causing a loud thunderous roar to take its place as one of the bolts struck at the same place twice. T.K. loved storms. He always felt drawn to it or more towards the lightning. Another bolt came crashing down, lighting up the whole sky. Without him knowing it, he'd found himself downstairs, seeing Angela still in a deep sleep from using a powerful alpha spell.

"It's been three days," said Zac, worried.

"And still no change in her condition," said Trista.

"We were soo in freeing Princess Aureka and now this…Na'ash dude appeared out of nowhere and just did a complete 360 on our asses."

"180 Trista. 360 means it came on right back—" Zac tried to explained, but stopped.

"Why you stop?" asked Travis. His eyes turned completely white and then back to normal.

"…something is coming?" he said in a whisper. All of a sudden the Magick Store started to shake violently as items came down.

"What is going on?" asked Trista.

"I don't know, but whatever it is…it's something big," said Leonn'e in his earthly clothing.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, on the opposite end of the city, Kibosh's ship eased its way onto earthly soil. Inside the ship, Na'ash stood, gazing at the view of the outside as people with dark robes and hoods approached him.

"My, isn't it just a lovely planet. Filled with rich pure energy. O'megka K-I will be pleased with this planet indeed." He turned to them and said, "Find Volcana…bring her to me. I'll make sure that the warriors stay bus…Toxyca, appear before me." A lady wearing all black armor, short dark red hair, and dark eyes appeared before them.


	2. Episode 65: Vision of Earth Destruction

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 65: Vision of Earth's Destruction**

"Hahhahaah!" laughed Na'ash, holding the crystals in his hands. He looked up at the crazed chaotic sky, seeing a big ball devouring both the sun and moon, covering the Earth in complete darkness.

"I feel some kind of strange presence here." The Earth itself started to tremble in fear, buildings collapsing on one another, volcano erupting, and water violently overflowing. The ground started to split into two, creating unknown storms.

"Ohhh no…what could this be?" He turned around seeing the Elemental Warriors turned to stone, frozen in there tracks. He turned to his right seeing Princess Aureka along with her prince, Leonn'e dead together. He looked back at the ball as a beam of negative cosmic plasma energy shot down from what looked like a mouth. The beam crashed, drilling the Earth's curst, attacking the core. The beam headed straight for him, destroying every living creature on the entire planet including the stone Elemental Warriors one by one, swallowing up the princess and prince whole. "Ahhhhhh!"

Angela's eyes flashed open as she jumped up, gasping for air as Zac flew a crossed the room, slamming into a bookshelf.

"Daaaammn…" T.K. said rushing in.

"Zac?...Angela?" said Trista. But, Angela heart was racing as sweat rushed down Zac's ebony face.

"You're burning up," said T.K. touching her forehead.

"Zac?" said Leonn'e, helping him up.

"I…I…I had a premonition," he started to say.

"The vision was that strong?" asked Leonn'e.

"What do you mean?" asked Trista.

"His vision was strong enough to wake Angela…their psychic brother and sister bond," he explained to them.

"I saw—saw the Earth's destruction…everything…everyone was devoured into nothing. People…us…you and the princess…dead," Zac stressed.

"You've got to be jiving?" said Jenna.

"No he's not…I got the headache to prove it," said Angela, rubbing her head. The Earth's destruction T.K. thought. How can he as the leader help defeat something so powerful? It's a freakin' planet eating star!


	3. Episode 66: Unleash your inner Furies

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 66: Unleash your inner Furies**

T.K. stood outside, wanting some air. This storm has been here way too long and he knew Angela sensed it too. The Earth was telling them something and it all pointed towards saving the princess. Even if he and the others were able to save her, are they strong enough together to stop this "vision" from coming to pass. Do they have what it takes to change what was for sawn to be? Doubts ran a crossed his mind, unable to grasp the fact he must lead his own friends into a battle that could kill them…destroy this planet.

"Huuhaaha…" T.K. turned around, hearing a strange giggles. He kept looking, but the streets were bare. All of a sudden he felt hands easing from his sides, wrapping around his chest and pulling him every-so close to them. Three women…one brunet, one red, and one blond flaunted around him. They had on devil-red a tight dress on that was shredded. Since the blonde held him, she whispered into his ear and said, "You…you would lead them into battle…only for them to die huuhahaha…" His eyes widen as he pushed her away just as Jenna came outside to get him. She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "You okay?" He was about to explain, but they were gone. He couldn't believe it because they were right there. It wasn't like they just vanished or shimmered out.

"I'm…fine," he said not sounding too convincing. He went back in seeing Angela feeling much better and Zac not so shaken up by his vision.

"Fine—Leonn'e is there anything or anyone you can think of that will help us find or at least save the princess?" asked Trista. Leonne thought for a minuet, recalling a myth he heard a long time ago.

"There is the Flower Maiden."

"The who?" asked Zac.

"The Flower Maiden was told to have foreseen the timeline…she alone has the power and the knowledge we need," he said.

"Okay so let's go find her," said Jenna.

"But I think we should find Volcana. Everything is riding on her survival," said T.K.

"I agree. We should search for her and then go after the maiden," said Angela. They all agreed to search for Volcana while Na'ash was in a trance, his white eyes glowing. His fingers were in front of him, wiggling. Dark shadow-looking strings moved along with the fingers.


	4. Episode 67: Feeling a little Toxyc

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 67: Feeling a little Toxyc**

The Witches of the Elements searched all over the place for Volcana, but wasn't successful. They figured she still should be on earth because she would have a greater survival chance. Their search brought them to the park where they first encountered Leafe and Volcana. They split up two on two. Travis took Angela and they searched more into the park. Travis noticed she was very quiet than usual, probably thinking about Blitz.

"Hey um Angela—"

"Go ahead and say it…I haven't been myself."

"I know…Blitz meant a lot to you," he said.

"He did. Even though we were together for a short time, I loved him and to have that person taken away from me permanently hurts."

"Huuhahaha…you want her," whispered the blonde.

"You love her," echoed the brunet.

"Console her huuahaha…" Travis looked, but saw nothing. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

"No…why?"

"Nothing."

"Aww look at the two little witches all alone," said a voice as she jumped down from a branch. They stood in a fighting stance as she introduced herself as Toxyca. Toxyca coughed up acid that she spat in their direction. As the acid approached, Angela swirled her hands around and reversed the attack right back at her. Toxyca dodged it and countered attack with glue that came from her mouth as well, immobilizing Angela. Travis sent a ray of fireworks, but attack hit her poisonous smoke that she'd ejected from her hands.

Travis pushed his attack forward, but the toxic vaporous fumes coming from the smoke was too much for him as he let go, rolling on the ground from it. Angela flicked her hand, sending the glue back at Toxyca. She ran over to Travis and helped him up. Toxyca threw a huge chunk of spit that turned into an unbreakable net that wrapped around them both. Just then, chains surfaced from the ground below, tangling Toxyca. The chains tighten their grip and morphed into lava, disintegrating her into nothing. The net disappeared as Volcana stepped forth.


	5. Episode 68: Conflict with Self

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 68: Conflict with Self**

"I'm guessin' you're here for me?" she asked.

"Volcana, we need you to come with us to increase your chances of survival," said Travis

"I'm doing just fine on my own," she said.

"Would you stop being such a hard ass and come with us?" said Angela.

"Whoa ladies just chill…lets just meet back with the group and talk this out," he suggested. Volcana crossed her arms and bumped passed Angela, causing Angela to whisper to Travis,

"Did she just bump into me? Bitch lost her mind." Travis made sure to walk in-between the two alpha females so they don't attack each other. They met up with the gang, still in the park and talked to Volcana. At first Travis was listening, but somehow his mind wondered off.

"Huuahaha…death will fall upon them," whispered the blonde.

"Death will fall upon them all," whispered the brunet.

"You are the only one able to stop them from meeting death," whispered the lady with black hair. He tried to shake the whispers away, but they kept getting stronger, echoing in and out. He wasn't sure what to do. A part of him wanted to fight, wanted to protect this beautiful planet, but another part of him did want to see the people he cared about die in front of him. Was he going crazy? Insane maybe?

"Come with us."

"Be with us."

"Live with us." "Shut up!" he shouted. They all looked at him strangely again. He signed and asked if Volcana made her mind up. Volcana agreed to come with them, increasing her chance for survival.

Volcana will stay with Prince Dycoon in the Magick Store while the rest of them headed home for some good rest because tomorrow they go looking for the Flower Maiden. Travis rushed home as the rain came poring down from the stormy sky. He went into his house and went straight to bed. It wasn't until later on at night that he started tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position. The three Furies slithered into his bed, caressing him ever-so softly. They started to giggle as one soften his body, another ran her fingers down his spiky hair, and the third kissed him on the lips, making out with him. It was like he was in an awakening dream, floating in midair as all three girls wrapped around him.

"They're going to die. You'd killed them. Their blood will forever be on your hands." Travis woke up in a hurry, sweat dripping down his face as he panicked, feeling wetness in his palm. Was he going insane? Seeing, feeling, hearing female voices in his head. He was the only person who could see and hear them, the only one who they are attacking. Travis kept thinking if they were right…would his friend's blood be on his hands.


	6. Episode 69: Blood and Chocolate

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 69: Blood and Chocolate**

The next morning, school was canceled do to the weird weather the city has been having. First it started with the thunderstorm, then the rain, then snow, and now rain again. All seven of them somehow manage to fit into Trista's car. However, Volcana had to sit next to Angela, but on the upside, Volcana was sitting on Zac's lap. They were heading down outside of the city to the craven caves where hopefully the maiden resides. But, the more they drove away from the city, the more visual Kibosh's ship unfolded.

"Daaammmnn…" said Jenna.

"And how come we seeing this now?" asked Travis

"Na'ash is trying to fish us out. Na'ash…Na'ash, where have I heard that name…" said Prince Dycoon.

"Well, we're getting close to the caverns," said Trista. They road up the lonely roads only to stop short when road started become covered up with green grass. Trista stopped the car and everybody got out. Volcana's and Zac's giggles and laughter irritated Angela to death, so as Volcana eased her way out the car, Angela _"accidentally"_ flicked back her long silky blue hair, smacking Volcana in the face. Volcana was speechless, her face and hair was wet as if someone had a bucket of water and dumped it on her top of her head.

"Woops…now did I do that?" said Angela in a baby voice.

"You son of a—" Volcana was stopped as Zac came out the car and ran his hand down her face, drying her off. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his and rolled her eyes at Angela. Angela gave a wicked smirk and they followed the others into a very grassy field with big stone rocks position everywhere. Travis notice the pouring rain was replaced by heavy wind. They plowed threw it and the grassy field, only to have the sense they were being followed.

"Prince Dycoon what's up?" asked Travis seeing him stop. He looked around seeing hundreds of little glowing yellow eyes, bright as the sun all around them.


	7. Episode 70: The Caverns

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 70: The Caverns **

They all looked around, surrounded by glowing yellow eyes. The yellow eyes stepped forward, revealing them to be wild ferrous wolfs.

"Grrrreat…can this day get any better?" asked Angela sarcastically. A wolf launched at her, but she used her witch ability and held him in the air. She couldn't hold him in midair for long so she tossed him back away from them. Three more attacked them as Jenna altered her body and a wolf went right through her, but accidentally landed on Zac, scratching his arm. Trista's eyes changed which only fueled the wolves even more. Prince Dycoon took out The Katano sword he had when he first arrived on Earth and held it up in the air. The blade turned bright blue and a burst of light beamed all around them. The light irritated the wolves and they howled away. Travis fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" asked Jenna.

"This…all of it. I'm sick and tired of fighting. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to go into battle, and I don't want to lead you all into something that may kill us," confessed Travis, coming from the heart. Trista came over and touched his face, picking him back up and said, "You're not alone in this. _We_ didn't choose this…we were born to do this because it is our destiny to protect the princess. We are the reincarnation of the greatest warriors in all of Elona. You are a great leader and _you_ will lead us into a winning battle." Trista grabbed his hands and continued, "We will save the princess…we will save both worlds and you will help lead us into this victory." Her words felt so warm to his heart. What she said was true, he will lead them and win!

"Um _hello_...caverns please...NOW!" said Volcana, rolling her eyes at the mushy conversation.

They found the entrance to the cavern and went in. Lighting was troublesome so Zac lit the way. The cave was dark and gloomy of course. But, the ceiling had stone sticks dangling down as if one load noise would cause them to brake on top of them. They notice a bright gap and saw there was a small crater filled with sparkling water.

"Now what?" asked Volcana.

"Whoa!" said Zac. They turned seeing Angela glowing in a blue aura, around her body. She slowly stepped forward, trying to reach for the water. Zac tried to stop her, but she used her ability and easily moved him out of the way. She stood on the edge of the crater and turned around to face them. She then fell backwards into the water, sinking in.

"ANGELA!" yelled both Zac and Travis All of a sudden Zac couldn't control the flame that he created and it went out. His powers weren't working as the room went completely dark. Then, the water in the crater burst up looking similar to a swirling tornado. The water then transformed into a spirited being; her body was outlined white and black on the inside. Even though the inside was black, it was covered in tiny sparkling glowing stars.

"I am the Flower Maiden…Speak forth or feel my awakening wrath!"


	8. Episode 71: The Flower Maiden

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 71: The Flower Maiden**

"I am The Flower Maiden…Speak forth now or feel thy awakening wrath!" she said. Her voice wasn't normal because with each word that came out her mouth echoed.

"Flower Maiden. I am Prince Dycoon. I—"

"I know who thou is. You seek the aid to save thy Princess."

"Yes…milady," he said.

"What does thou bring?"

"One of the warriors has foreseen a future-timeline of this planet's destruction. We seek to change the timeline," explained Prince Dycoon.

"…the timeline can't be change. What is written will come to pass. You and this planet will be devoured," she explained in an echo.

"But you have that kind of power to change it don't you?" asked Travis "Then do something…this planet…us…even you will be destroyed."

"The timeline cannot be change."

"We ask that you show us a way to get into the ship and set Princess Aureka free then?" said Travis speaking up. "We'll change it ourselves." As her hair flowed, her body turned in his direction and then at the others.

"Come forth to me child," it echoed. Travis eye brawl raised as her echo got louder, "Step to me!" Travis stepped up, feeling a little nervous..

"You be the leader is you not?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked, then Prince Dycoon smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean…yes," he corrected.

"…what you seek I can show only if thy past the test," she echoed.

"Test?"

"If you want your answer…my aid and this girl, you will do the test. If you fail this child will belong to me," she said.

"Wait…what?"

"No way! Let go of my sister!" shouted Zac.

"Bite thy tongue child…or see it gone!" Prince Dycoon politely told Zac to shut up, calming him down.

"…fine, I'll do it," answered Travis

"Show me the strength of thy heart, prove unto me that thy truly is worthy of thine power. Is thou will pure enough to withhold the power thou was given. Let it be before my eyes and ears that thy has the will of thine heart."

"What?"

"Show me the strength of thy heart, prove unto me that thy truly is worthy of thine power. Is thou will pure enough to withhold the power thou was given. Let it be before my eyes and ears that thy has the will of thine heart." Travis didn't understand at first, noticing the room spinning. All of a sudden he was in the dark, completely alone.

"Hello! Where'd you guys go?" he asked.

"Huuhahha…this is your future," whispered the blond.

"This is your destiny," whispered the red.

"You will lead them into nothingness," said the brunet. They were touching him all over his body; he tried to pull away, but their hold on him was strong.

"Don't fight us?" said the red.

"Don't resist us?" asked the brunet.

"Embrace us," whispered the blond to his ear. "Stay with us."

"No…you're lying…leave me alone!"

"They are only going to die. This planet will die. Blood will spill upon your hands," they said at the same time. "You are nothing…they are nothing. Let time take its course and just watch." Travis fell on ground and curled up in a little ball, unable to figure out the truth from the lies. The Furies held hands and circled around him, giggling.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Jenna, looking in the water.

"Who are those hoes?" asked Trista.

"…Furies. He unleashed the Furies on Travis driving him mad," explained Prince Dycoon.

Travis was falling deeper and deeper into the blackhole, losing himself in the process.

"T…K." His eyes flashed open, hearing Angela's voice.

"Show me the strength of thy heart, prove unto me that thy truly is worthy of thine power. Is thou will pure enough to withhold the power thou was given. Let it be before my eyes and ears that thy has the will of thine heart," echoed The Flower Maiden.

"I am Travis Ka'Harris…Elemental Warrior of Lightning…and leader of this team!" He stood up, finally seeing the truth before him. His hands started to crackle as fireworks formed in the center.

"Get…the _hell_ out of my HEAD!" he screamed unleashing a combining blast of fireworks and electricity that shot up above him. The beam was so brightly powerful that it disintegrated all three Furies. Travis stepped up, out of the crater filled with water, carrying Angela in his arms.

"Thou has proven unto me the strength of thy heart. I will aid you in your battle…may the gods protect you," echoed The Flower Maiden. She burst into a ball of bright light and when it finally disappeared, they looked around seeing they were back inside Kibosh's ship once more.

"Awww shhhhhit," said the gang in unison.


	9. Episode 72: Shadow Priests

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 72: Shadow Priests **

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Volcana.

"That bitch brought us here…are you serious?" asked Angela, drying herself.

"Something's coming," said Trista and Prince Dycoon. They looked, seeing shadows zigzagging around area. They finally formed into robe and hood wearing people.

"…Shadow Priests? Impossible," said Prince Dycoon surprised.

"Oru Con!" cast Trista. The gust of wind headed towards them, but the first Shadow Priest crushed the spell by allowing it to hit his hand and then closed it tightly, making a fist.

"The hell?"

"Shadow Priests are at a higher level than you when they are together," explained Prince Dycoon.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow—Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow—Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow!" They started to chant as Zac said, "Oh…that doesn't look good." The middle priest hands stretched out super long and grabbed Volcana by the arms. She tried to fire up, but the chant prevented it. Angela and Jenna tried to stop him, but the two other Shadow Priests deflected them back as the center priest pulled his hands back, reeling in Volcana. They started to dissolve back into shadows, pulling Volcana down with them as she screamed.


	10. Episode 73: The Black Sand

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 73: The Black Sands **

Prince Dycoon and the gang rushed to the chamber where they first saw the princess, hoping she and Volcana would be there. The pushed themselves hard, rushing to get there. They finally made it to the room, seeing Na'ash waiting for them.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. You're Na'ash, a Shadow Priest and the leader of The Black Sand," stated Prince Dycoon.

"The Black Sands" asked Zac.

"Cult worshipers."

"Too smart for your own good prince," said Na'ash. He snapped his fingers and the three Shadow Priests appeared with the passed out Volcana.

"Muuhahaha—if you want her, fight for her," Na'ash said, his pale eyes glowing. He stepped down and swirled his hands around as a huge amount of black sand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Na'ash flicked his hands, unleashing a tidal wave of black sand at the warriors. Prince Dycoon quickly pulled out The Katano sword and slashed through the sand, down in the middle. Prince Dycoon charged straight for him as Na'ash's hands pulsated. When that happened, the black sand sprouted up spikes, causing Prince Dycoon to dart and dodge. Prince Dycoon swung his sword, but Na'ash caught it with two fingers.

"C'mon, we have to get Volcana," ordered Travis. Na'ash in slow motion, lifted up the blade trapped between his two fingers and with his right hand, forced his palm onto Prince Dycoon's chest, sending him flying over the warriors and into a wall, going through it.

"Water…Fire…Earth…Air…Lightning!" said each one of them. Travis' power connected the others with a magical chain. It levitated them up in the air as it started to spin around them.

"…Warriors…UNLEASH!" they screamed out as Travis folded both pinky and ring finger of both hands and with his palm up, pointed at the Crystal Hearts with his pointer and ring finger. They started to transform into something beyond what they thought was possible.

Jenna sprouted from the earth itself, freshly new and rejuvenated. He was wearing a really short sleeveless dark green top that was overlapped by a fishnet armor piece and also on her bare arms. The top exposed her stomach and a chain with a lock that was her belt. She had on dark green pants with a zipper on the side of the pants that went all the way down, big dark green and black boots, black and dark green punching gloves, and a black and dark green spiked collar. Her spiked out hair was spiked downward in a slant and she had two long pieces of green hair dangle down in front of her face. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Cube appeared above her breast level on her chest as she yelled out, "OH YEAH…Earth!"

Zac surrounded himself with fire as the heat warmed him body. He was wearing a long cloak or robe that appeared only on his left side. It was dark red with a tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Tetrahedron wrapped around it. In the center he had on a plated armor and on the right side a black sleeve, black pants leg, and two black boots as he yelled out, "Fire!"

Trista was surrounded by wind, being ever freer as it lifted her up in the air. She was wearing grey pants with white boots, a sky blue flowing skirt that was split in three ways, white belt with two grey beaded ropes dangling down it, a short long sleeve top that was sky blue and covered her back, but lifted up and exposed the stomach which had a tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Octahedron around her belly button, and sky blue gloves as she screamed out, "Wind!"


	11. Episode 74: Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 74: Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow**

Angela was around water and wave came crashing down on top of her. She jumped up out of the water wearing light purple leg planted armor that went all the way up her thigh, a flowing blue splitted skirt, a light purple bra armor that also covered her entire right arm and hand, and a blue cloth wrapped around her left arm. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Icosahedron appeared on the side of her lower back and screamed out, "Water!"

Travis was by lightning that came crashing down on top of him. He picked himself up wearing dark yellow boots, black baggy pants, a dark yellow belt that went around his waist, black sleeveless vest with black hood, black leg warmers that covered his arms. A tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Dodecahedron appeared on the back of his neck as he yelled out, "Lightning!" All five to them stood together, amazed at their newly transformed look, ready for action.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow!" chanted Na'ash as his hands not only glowed, but pulsated as well. He folded his middle and ring fingers, lifting up his thumb, pointer, and pinky fingers making the "I love you" sign. He held his right hand up, causing a white aura glow around Travis's body, levitating him up.

"Wh—whoa!" Na'ash thrust his hand forward, slamming Travis into ceiling of the ship. He then brought his hand down, causing him to fall, hitting the floor hard. "Ah!"

"Travis!" shouted Trista noticing her body glowing as well. She looked and notice everybody having a white aura. Na'ash spread is hands apart, sending all four them to hit something in different direction, separating them.


	12. Episode 75: Rise of O'megka KI

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 75: Rise of O'megka K-I**

Na'ash created a pool of swirling violent black sand as Volcana started to wake up.

"Pregoonta precita the nethern seas! Clifftietas filmlaminus come forth to ME!" He raised his love signed hands up in air as creepy old looking hands made of sand eased its way up out of the sanding vortex. The left creepy hand made of sand wrapped around Volcana while the right one went inside of her. "Ahhh!" she screamed.

"No! Avata!" shouted Travis The two other Shadow Priests formed a barrier around them. The right creepy hand made of sand pulled Volcana's Crystal Heart out from her and the left hand crushed her to death. Both sand hands presented the Crystal Heart to Na'ash as the three Shadow Priests vanished.

"…muuuahahahahh! It's mine…at last it's finally MINE!" shouted Na'ash as the other four Crystal Hearts circled around the 5th. Na'ash held all five of the alternative Crystal Hearts up above his head and said,

"Now is the time for you to rise…the time for you is now…come forth O'megka K-I and DEVOUR THIS PLANET AND EVERYONE IN IT MUAHAHAAH!" As soon as he said that, all five Crystal Hearts shattered and out in space the invisible barrier also shattered at the same time. This caused a beam of black light to quickly zoom into our galaxy, faster and beyond the speed of light and sound.

"HAHAHAAHAH!" laughed Na'ash. The black sand surrounded him and jetted upward in a burst. By him doing that caused the whole roof of the ship to collapse downward of everything.

"Ceturta. L'ash. Tyu!" cast Trista, Travis, and Zac, creating a huge and powerful shield around everyone. The debris fell, but the gang kept the shield up and strong. Jenna eyes widen as she yelled "INCOMING!" The shield dispersed and the ship erupted in an all out violent earthquake.

"Cra—p" stuttered Angela.

"The Earth is trembling," explained Jenna.

"From what?" asked Trista. They all looked up at the sky seeing the clouds being swallowed up by an unknown force. The planet turned almost pitch black as that unknown force covered both the sun and moon. The ball of black light zoomed towards Earth and when it arrived it slowed down revealing itself to be O'megka K-I.

"OH MY GOD!" said Trista, seeing the star and all its might. O'megka K-I was huge, either the same size or bigger than Jupiter. The star was black with a moving revolving circle silver eye.

"My vision!" yelled Zac.


	13. Episode 76: The Fallout

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 76: The Fallout **

Not only was Kibosh's ship breaking up, but the Earth and buildings were too.

"How do we fight a thing like that?" asked Zac. Angela's body presented itself with that strange blue aura as her eyes shined.

"Young Warriors from another world, hear thy speech."

_"The Flower Maiden?"_ thought Travis as Angela's mouth would move, but The Flower Maiden's voice came out.

"It is time for thou aid. Go forth and save thy princess. Release her with thou pentagram."

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Release her into this world with thou elemental pentagram. Save her and you save both worlds." The echoed voice faded, returning Angela back from her trance.

"Ahhh!" they screamed as another chunk of the ship broke off.

"Do we even have time?" asked Trista.

"Maybe the maiden was right…what is written will come to pass, maybe we can't change the timeline," said Zac.

"No! We are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors. Their power, will, and spirit are with us and it's our destiny to save this beautiful planet we call home," said Travis with authority. The revolving ring in the center of O'megka K-I started to open, revealing something that looks similar to a mouth. Even though the floor was unstable, Travis managed to stand. They followed in his leadership and stood with him, readying to face this thing together.


	14. Episode 77: Shatter

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 77: Shatter**

There before them was the chrysalis crystal-like cocoon that held the princess captive. They slowly struggled to reach it, but by the gods, managed.

"Anyone know how this works?" asked Trista.

"Focus on the power of your past life. It is The Craft. Let it guide you on what to do," explained Angela, having been taken over by her past life before.

"Form a pentagon around it," ordered Travis. They did as he commanded and allowed the power of The Craft to flow through them like a stream of flowing water. As Prince Dycoon struggled to get to them, all five of them spread their hands up and out.

"Air…Water…Earth…Fire…Lightning!" Within the pentagon they formed an invisible chain connected each point creating a pentagram of all five elements. When the five elements merged at the middle, becoming one unit; it shattered the chrysalis into pieces, causing all of them to be thrown away from it. They landed on top of each other, unaware of the beam of dark energy about to be release from O'megka K-I's center. The city townsfolk down below was in chaotic panic. Men and women running for their lives, women grabbing their children, men stuck in traffic as some bolted out their cars and ran on foot.

The gang pulled themselves together, and covered their eyes from something bright. Stepping down from the platform was a young girl, who looked younger than them. She was wearing a grey skirt dress, long in the back, but short in the front above her knees. She had a gold belt with seven hoop rings wrapped around her waist. She also had a brown rope wrapped around her hips with brown, red, blue, and black balls on it. She was wearing a really short blue and white smock that covered her shoulders and a little bit of her chest. When she took that last step barefooted, she revealed of having brown-gold colored ribbons around her arms. Not only that, but she had a solid gold bracelet on both wrist and ankles. She had a low cut rainbow hair with a long ponytail in the back with a crystal dangling down from it.

"…Princess…A…ureka," stuttered Prince Dycoon trying to get up.


	15. Episode 78: Platonic Krystallos Power

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 78: Platonic Krystallos Power**

Her colorful eyes looked around the scene, seeing the breaking of the ship. She went over and stood in front of them, un-phased by the shaking of the Earth. Their eyes widen in disbelief, thinking, _"Could this really be happening right now? The…Princess?" _She stood before O'megka K-I, unafraid of its colossal size. She used her right hand and flipped back her ponytail, causing the slender stick-like green crystal to unravel itself from her hair. The green crystal levitated over her hands. She closed her eyes, folded her hands, and bowed her head, saying a quick pray for this planet. Suddenly her colorful eyes flashed open and with one good push of her hands, a gigantic beam of pure green energy shot out from the crystal.

"Dammmnn…whoa!" said the gang. O'megka K-I massive dark energy, beamed downward from its center ring and the two powers clashed into one another, resulting in a power struggle. Whoever power dominates the other will annihilate the power holder. O'megka K-I strengthen its beam of dark energy, but Princess Aureka grunted and quickly waved her hands around in a quick circle, increasing her blast within her beam of pure green energy. Travis could see The Princess struggling, trying so hard not to quit. Princess Aureka's extra blast that she put into the beam caused O'megka circular body to sprout out hundreds of tentacles, wrapping around the Earth, grabbing a hold of it. The front part of the ship ripped completely off like it was Band-Aid.

"Ahhh," screamed The Princess.

"We have to help her!" shouted Travis.

"But how?" Angela asked.

"We must give her our power!" he yelled back. They slowly stood up as Trista did her best with the wind situation and Jenna with the earthquakes. All five to them walked over toward The Princess and surrounded her in a circle, facing her.

"Do not give in. We will stand and fight this. Together both worlds will be SAVED!" commanded Travis.

"Cube!" shouted Jenna.

"Tetrahedron!" yelled Zac.

"Octahedron!" cried out Trista loudly.

"Icosahedron!" uttered Angela.

"Dodecahedron!" screamed Travis. All five to them caved in and forced their hands out and while they moved in, Princess Aureka's colorful eyes had the image of all five Platonic solids forming the Platonic Orb as she lashed out with all her heart and soul,

"PLATONIC KRYSTALLOS POWER!" A beam of purple energy shot out from her hands and it spun and swirled around the green beam from the green crystal and when it reached the tip, it merged and became one source of power. The combination of both attacks not only ate O'megka K-I's beam, but went inside it and exploded out from the back, making a huge gaping whole.

"Nooooaahahaha!" it roared as the star started to crack open. Suddenly it imploded spreading glitter dust throughout the planet, not only healing it, but restoring everything back like nothing happened. Travis mouth dropped, releasing that Princess Aureka maybe the most powerful person in the known universe. The green crystal levitated back and wrapped back around her hair, dangling down attach to her rainbow ponytail. When that happened, The Princess passed out falling, but only to be caught by her Prince. Her colorful eyes slowly opened as she whispered, "Prince Dycoon." They all gathered around the both of them and to warriors unknowingly, the five shattered Crystal Hearts aura appeared and secretly went inside each of them, evolving their similar element and causing their Crystal Hearts to grow into something extraordinary.


	16. Episode 79: Darkside of the Rising Sun

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 79: Darkside of the Rising Sun**

The next day back at the Magick Store, the gang was celebrating their victory of stopping a star from devouring Earth. Jenna like the wild child that she was, bounced all around the store, dancing to the beat of the music that was pumping. Travis was very happy to see his friends alive and partying, but something kept nagging him. The Flower Maiden said that the timeline could not be change, but if they were able to change it…what would be the consequence for their actions?

On the roof, Princess Aureka stood by the edge, gazing at the bright sun that warmed her body-_so_. But, still she began to rub her arms up and down as if cold. Prince Dycoon came up and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close and safe. She could hear his heartbeat; feeling his warmth and missing his touch. He stepped back and asked,

"What's the matter my love. We should be celebrating with the others, yet something is troubling you?"

"…these kids are my Elemental Warriors?"

"Yeeeeah, I know they can be a little stubborn and sometimes lack focus but—"

"But, they'll do just fine. They will become the greatest warriors of their time," she said with a smile. Prince Dycoon smiled back, but notice her smile quickly faded as she looked back at the sun. "Something is wrong Prince Dycoon…I can feel it," she said and turned to face him, looking into his gray eyes. "Elona…something is going on and…and we're stuck here in this dimension, unable to help, heal, or stop whatever is doing down. **_They_** are coming."

"NO! Impossible…He's suppose to be dead," said Prince Dycoon.

"**_They_** are coming…He's bringing all three of them. I—I can feel it."


	17. Episode 80: New End New Beginnings

(4 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. "Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!")

((Travis Ka'Harris must pull it together because the battle is on. He along with the team must save the princess and stop Na'ash from unleashing O'megka K-I into their world. Both worlds are on the borderline between utter peace or utter destruction. "Save the princess…save the world!"))

Season 1 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The O'Megka K-I Saga_

Book 5: Lightning

* * *

**Episode 80: New End = New Beginnings**

Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed and dying planet called Elona. On that planet, a local farmer was outside his fields raking the rich soil that was left. Even though it was tiresome, he plowed through it rather quickly and slammed the rake down to take a break. He wiped the sweat that dipped from his face when all of a sudden he saw an electrical spark only a couple feet away from him. He blinked a couple of times seeming more and more of the electrical sparks. Soon all of the sparks fused together imploding and then exploded into a burst of green ablaze. He shut is eyes from the glare, but as he slowly lowered his hand, and witnessed a weird looking lady that emerge from the part of the field that was wiped out.

She had glowing white hair flowing like the wind, electrifying blue eyes, and pale snow colored skin. She also had on a flat spiked crown of daggers that went around in the back her head, instead of on top. Seven points total. She was wearing a triangle bottom with a white jewel in the center and it draped down into a see through dress. She had blue and purple armored boots and the armor part, went up touching her knees. She also was wearing a chest plated armored bra that wrapped around in the back and she had two shoulder pads that connected the dark blue cape that draped down from her back. She was floating in the air just like her white hair as she gazed upon the farmer and said in a sweet charming voice,

"Heehee…hello little one. I zam Nishka. I have come forth zu bring you Ze Word."

"The word?" questioned the farmer. Her purple lips smiled with joy as she lowered herself down. Once the tiniest part of her foot touched the ground, a burst of white glowing strings scattered from the contact and attacked the farmer directly.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, trying to resist, but shortly gave in, falling to his knees. He slowly stood up, his pupils which are the black circular opening in the center of the iris in the eyes turned from black to white as he spoke in a daze,

"I have heard The Word."

"Zes. Soon you and the entire planet…MUHAHAHAAHA!" she screamed with joy, floating back in the air she unleashed a ray of white electricity throughout the farmer's land, converting it.

"I have heard The Word…and the word is…Xion!"


	18. Episode 81: Epilogue

**Episode 81: Epilogue**

Hi everyone. This isn't really an episode, but more of an epilogue. Thank you all sooo much for reading Season 1. I had sooo much fun writing all five books and really am looking forward to writing more. Keep the reviews coming and please stay tune for Season 2: The Children of Xion Saga. The new character in Season 2, Nishka, talks very differently than the average person. So I'll post what the alternative words and it's really easy so I hope you catch on. So please comment/review and let me know what you thought of the series.

Zam – Am

Zu – To

Ze – The

Zes – Yes

What happened to the five Crystal Hearts that shattered? Who are **_They_**? Is Nishka one of them? Who or what is a Xion? Will The Princess and Prince get back to their world before it fades away? All these question will be answered soon in Season 2: W.O.T.E, Book 6: Bringer of Order.


End file.
